


Lonesome

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Breakdown is avoiding Knockout, and it has the doctor confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little quick one-shot. Sorry for any mistakes^^

Breakdown had been acting strange the entire day.

The medbay buzzed with vehicons, returning from a big failure of a mission. Many slabs had three to six vehicons sitting and waiting to get checked up. Though most of them were a few scratches or couple of dents, it proved very tedious and challenging on Knockout. Hands trading medical instruments, reading out conditions and precautions to the patients, optics darting from one faceplate to another. Typical, annoying and mundane work on the Nemisis. Though boring, it was safe. That’s just how the doctor liked it.

“Alright, just re-apply this after a visit to the washracks,” the doctor handed a small container of ointment before moving on the next vehicon. The sea of silver faceplates was giving him a headache. He wished for some help, or at least a break. Breakdown hadn’t come in from the mission.

“It’s a burn,” one of the vehicons pointed to his helm, “not a dent. Just looks that way.”

“Have you seen Breakdown?” cut off Knockout. The vehicon, they’re unchanging face just staring at the red bot, slowly shook their head. 

Earlier during breakfast his assistant had been busy rereading the datapad with the mission objective and details of the location over and over. He didn’t even pay attention to Knockout when he accidentally spilled a plate over part of Breakdown’s food. He didn’t react, nor had he even eaten a single bite. Too consumed in the details of his mission, so unlike the blue bruiser. As if there was a higher risk than usual. But the doctor hadn’t heard anything from Starscream, who always gave him a heads up about the missions Breakdown was sent on without Knockout. 

It put the doctor’s mind at ease to know what trouble Breakdown will be put through. 

“ _Doesn’t anyone in here know where he is?_ ” called Knockout as he took a step back from a slab. All the vehicons piped down, turning to the shiny bot. When nobody answered, they returned back to their own conversations. Knockout clicked his mouth, annoyed at their incompetence. How dare they dismiss him?

He got back to work, maybe Breakdown didn’t get injured and is just filling a report with Megatron. In that case, Knockout felt worry prick over him. Their temperamental leader never spelled any good news.

A couple more hours pushing through his shift before the last vehicon finally left. The doctor sighed as he leaned over a counter to take a large gulp of refined energon blend. He looked at his glass; the blend was something Breakdown gifted to him a few months ago. 

After the weird reaction at breakfast Breakdown whispered something to himself over and over. Knockout tried to be playful and joke with him, maybe his assistant was still exhausted from last night. It had been a while since they interfaced, and Knockout would not be content with not taking full advantage of their time. But Breakdown only gave a curt laugh or little commentary. Starscream had him working absurd hours on the synthetic energon, looking to redeem himself in Megatron’s eyes even at the cost of Knockout’s private time. It made the red bot snarl just remembering. The seeker wasn’t being nice to him anymore. 

Knockout was being sent on missions to fight, completely opposite of what the doctor signed up to do. His frame was recovering from scars and chipped paint, easily caked with dirt and dust from the rural areas battles with the autobots typically happened.

Night time had set in, the clouds outside the very few and narrow windows in the medbay blocking all the sun. He stretched his limbs, cables and axles popping or snapping from how sore they were. 

“Oh that felt good,” he vented. 

After tossing the equipment in cleaning solution he gave his servos a good wash under nice hot water. It reminded him of the swamp he and Breakdown had snuck off to not long ago. The summer’s heat was unbearable on his wheels, but magnificent for his complexion. He spent it lounging in the sun, waxing and getting a good coat of it over his face. Meanwhile his partner swam into the muddy water, wishing to see the crocodiles face to face. He’d grab them and held them up to Knockout, making them wave to his conjux. He loved those lizards. 

It was so unlike Breakdown not to at least commed him that he was back. 

The red bot shuffled into the crowded dining room, tables filled with vehicons having a quick meal before recharge. He grabbed a tray and from the table buffet grabbed a couple plates, including a bowl of Breakdown’s favorite night snacks. Sweetly coated energon, multicolored and bite size. 

He spotted Dreadwing and Airachnid, but no sign of Breakdown. He walked up to the closest of the two, servos holding his tray tightly. Flushing the tension from his frame he dialed up the charismatic facade.

“Airachnid, have you seen Breakdown? He weaseled out of medbay duty again.” Better not let them know how worried he was. 

The bot didn’t look up from her meal, picking through her drink and the cubes in it. “I’ve been stuck with Starscream all day. Maybe he finally ran off.”

Knockout frowned. She knew how easy it was to tease him. Across from her Dreadwing quietly munched.

“If you see him tell him to comm me.”

“We were debriefing with Starscream a while ago. Airachnid didn’t grab the relic in time,” informed Dreadwing. It took a lot for Knockout not to laugh at the spider’s soured expression. The blue bot was too blunt for his own good sometimes, but great comedic relief. 

The warrior slid further in the bench, giving Knockout room to sit in. Charmed, the doctor sat down. 

“How mad is Megatron?” Knockout asked as he peeled back the lid on the energon soup. Dreadwing cleared his throat. “Could’ve been worse. Breakdown. . . disappeared.”

Knockout dropped his spoon. He turned wide-eyed at the blue bot. 

Airachnid laughed as Dreadwing shook his head, realizing what he’d said. “I mean temporarily. We split up, but he went solo without vehicons. Said he didn’t need them. Didn’t converge with us until the end of the fight with Optimus and his bunch.”

So even during the mission Breakdown was acting strange. That wasn’t good, that was incredibly dangerous and idiotic of his partner to do! His bizarre behavior had gone too far. He clenched his teeth. “Oh, he’s in big trouble.”

“Last I saw him he headed over to the hab suits,” the spider commented as she cut her diner, “didn’t pay attention to anything Starscream said. You ought to get another assistant, he’s bound to land you in trouble. An insecticon would do you good.”

Knockout scrunched up his face, disgusted. “Nothing could replace him.”

“Yes,” Dreadwing agreed, "nobody is replaceable." Well at least Breakdown was in one piece and out of trouble. Not for long though. A few minutes passed by in silence as they finished their meal and went their separate ways. Knockout carried the dessert back to his room, where hopefully Breakdown awaited.

 

 

Heartbreak ran up the doctor’s chassis upon seeing his empty hab suit. Sheets were still undone from the morning, washrags unfolded, and datapads stacked awkwardly in a rush over the counters. Breakdown always came to Knockout’s room after separate missions. Well, not tonight apparently.

Feeling dejected, Knockout sat the snack on the counter where his many cans and maintenance products aligned a large but cracked mirror. The red bot pulled himself into bed, sitting cross-legged with head resting on both hands as he stared with a longing look at the mirror.

It had been difficult to find a mirror on earth, given the size required for a cybertronian. Even harder to sneak into the ship. Starscream would never let them bring trinkets and objects back on the Nemisis without clearance from him. Breakdown had managed to sneak it on board with the help of some vehicons. Knockout had never been so smitten, thanking his partner over and over as he gleefully ranted on how he would rearrange his little maintenance station for them. The blue bot was just as happy, watching the doctor teetering with excitement. 

Last week the mirror had been broken. Their second in command had found out when he’d come to Knockout for a debriefing until he spotted it. Despite Knockout’s feeble attempts at hiding it with a cloth, Starscream smashed it in with his fist. He felt nothing as the doctor yelled in panic, in hysterics. It was a difficult gift Breakdown had managed to make happen; Knockout hadn’t cried in a long while. When he showed his partner what had happened, the look on his face had the doctor’s spark drop.

He sighed as he lied on his side. Perhaps there was truth to Airachnid’s comment. Breakdown ought to run away from this place. They had no idea what they’d sign up for when Knockout accepted Starscream’s request to work onboard. The work was heavy, unforgiving most times, and not to mention all the rules and restrictions. 

“Piece of scrap of a ship,” he kicked the sheets up and over his frame. 

It had been a while since he’d slept by himself. Maybe eating something sweet would distract him.

The doctor sat up, dragging his feet over to grab the bowl. He’d always sneak the snacks out for Breakdown. _Please get me the sweet energon bites when you can. They’re so good._

He tried to comm him again, but no response. The interference was blocked, meaning Breakdown didn’t even want to be left a message. “Breakdown please. Did I make you mad at me?”

Face down, Knockout dug his face into the closest pillow crying a sharp but practically inaudible screech. Bad mistake, it was Breakdown’s pillow.

“Mmmhn. You ruined me,” he whined, “I didn’t need anybody until you came along. I was number one.”

The red bot ended up falling asleep, not even bothering to clean the wax off himself or putting the dishes back on the counter. In his sleep, he watched one of his first memories of earth with Breakdown.

They were in the middle of a wheat field, grey skies as far as the eye could see. There were cows and chicken coups. The tiny animals were so peculiar and miniature, even he couldn’t help picking one up. 

Breakdown lead them into a barn, a building so old and ugly Knockout was impressed it still stood in one piece. Inside were piles of hay and barrels. There was enough room for the both of them and then some. Though the doctor thought they might get sick, Breakdown insisted earth’s air wouldn’t contaminate their food. They had their lunch there, something his conjux packed up before they ventured off their tiny ship a few days ago. 

With the large doors swung wide open, they watched the wind blow into the golden wildlife. The tiny animals minded their business, eating and playing. The baked energon with some lightly salted rust was good. Breakdown wanted to hold more of the cows, but Knockout insisted he finish his drink firsthand. He didn’t want his partner complaining about hunger on the drive back.

There was a ping.

Knockout stirred in his sleep, curled in on himself and feeling very hazy. He opened one optic to see someone was ringing the door to his hab suit. 

He reached to his left, about to ask Breakdown in the sweetest way for him to answer. But he wasn’t there. 

_Oh, right._

Grunting and a bit cranky, Knockout turned over on his stomach before sliding out of the thermal blankets. He and Breakdown preferred them to the remote controlled ones.

He rubbed at his optics and glanced at a monitor on the wall. It was dawn. Too early, too grumpy for anything. Knockout opened his door to see a vehicon standing there.

“Well?” he spat angrily, “what do I owe this fine visit to?”

“Oh, yeah,” the vehicon nervously tapped they’re servos against each other, “um. Uh.”

“ _Today_ please.”

“Breakdown sent me to get you. Shh, it’s a secret,” they whispered.

Knockout had never sobered up so fast.

He toweled his face quickly, a bit embarrassed not to prim himself a little but cut for time he’d ignore it. The doctor closely followed the vehicon’s pace. He recognized this one’s particular speech, it was one of the common one’s Breakdown most often spoke to. He was a bit too chummy with them, but at least they entertained him. They made many turns, the vehicon’s pace was quick and sudden. Knockout at some point felt he might be being tricked or played a joke. 

Finally they came upon a door to an unknown corridor to Knockout. It was in the training wing of the Nemisis, an area the red bot hardly visited save for the rare occasion to meet up with the blue bruiser. 

It was tiny, very cramped and darkly lit. The vehicon shoved Knockout in quickly and shut the door. Panic rose in him, but he kept calm as he noticed a familiar silhouette.

“Breakdown,” he uttered as he watched the blue bot straighten out a curtain.

“Knock, I am so _so_ very sorry,” apologized his assistant as he gave a tiny bow of his helm. He felt very ashamed at keeping his Knockout in the dark for so long.”I just needed to make this perfect.”

“Please, explain,” Knockout asked. He looked to see all the tiny scrapes and cuts on his blue arms. His armor was wrapped in recent bandages, even his servos. “You got me worried.”

“I didn’t mean to take so long. I just couldn’t fit in our room sooner, so I had to hide it here.” Breakdown pulled an arm around Knockout and let him towards the black curtains. A bit of excitement pulled at his spark. “You’ve been hiding something from me?”

“For you,” smiled the blue bot gently shaking the doctor. 

“Darling you didn’t go through this because of me did you?” Knockout poked at his injured hands. Breakdown clenched them, hiding them quickly as he bashfully looked away. Knockout’s pet names always thrilled him to hear. The doctor pulled one of the hurt hands to his chassis, curling his claws into the blue bot’s servos. “I’ll fix them right up with the nicest massage.”

“Oh, you don’t know how nice that sounds. But that’s beside the point. It took me a while to find all the pieces but this last mission was at an urban city where I could find more material for it.” Breakdown gently pulled away from him as he grabbed onto the curtain. “Don’t worry I’ll get it to our room somehow.”

Knockout smiled even before the curtain came off. He stared face to face at the shiniest reflection of himself he’s ever seen.  
It was a large full-body, three panel mirror. The mirror was made up of individual shards, glued so precisely close that it was hard to tell they were multiple pieces if Knockout hadn’t leaned in to inspect. Proudly Breakdown popped behind the mirror, chin high up.

“ _Ta-da!_ I found enough pieces for it! If Screamer breaks it, it’s an easy fix. Gotta thank the vehicons for helping me sneak in shards.”

“Breakdown it’s so beautiful!” Knockout exclaimed in delight. He admired his frame, posed, looked over at his face. “Oh. Oh I forgive you. One miserable day not in vain.”

“Miserable?” sadly repeated Breakdown. He walked on over to Knockout. “Did I do you that bad?”

“I didn’t cry,” frowned Knockout, “Didn’t miss you terribly. Didn’t dream of you.” He couldn’t bring himself to outright say the truth. But his partner could read him well. Embraced in a hug, the red bot relished in the affection, hiding his face in the crook of Breakdown’s shoulder.

“Let’s go to sleep. I’ll admire myself plenty later,” he vented as he dug his claws into gaps of his partner’s back. He felt so nice and warm.

Breakdown didn’t protest, thinking the same. They quietly walked back to their shared hab suit, a finger holding a claw. So Breakdown had good intentions, but Knockout would make sure to tell him not to act strange for too long. He couldn’t wait to admire the two of them on his new mirror

Quickly they slipped into the covers, still a bit warm from the sleeping Knockout did earlier. Breakdown grunted as he practically submerged himself into the sheets, head barely peaking out as he rested his helm against Knockout’s chassis. “I missed you.”

“Shhh. I know,” the doctor whispered as he closed his optics. He stroked at Breakdown’s fins on the sides of his head, easing the blue bot to a gentle sleep. “See ya in a couple hours."


End file.
